life of dreams
by opaque-girl
Summary: She had vivid dreams, filled with colours and bright lights, happiness and laughter and she lives her life through them.


**Author's Notes: This has been written for the one hour pairing challenge at the HPFF Forum :) I'm extremely proud of this, not only because I wrote this in one hour flat (which is an achievement of a kind for me) but because I think it has come out amazingly well. I hope you enjoy it too. The fabolous beta work has been done by my friend Tamari Chan and I would also like to thank Lady Phoenix Fire Rose for inspiring me to write this – this really wouldn't have been possible without her. The different prompts I had to incorporate have been given below and I hope I have managed to use them well :)**

**Pairing: Sirius Black/Daphne Greengrass**

**Phrase: Once in a Lifetime**

**Mood: Light-hearted**

**Emotion: Joy**

* * *

**She had vivid dreams, filled with colours and bright lights, happiness and laughter.**

_She is standing in the middle of nowhere (everywhere) and there are seas and mountains, lakes and valleys, greenery and sunlight and her head is spinning round and round by these colorful sights when he suddenly comes in her view._

_"So you finally came, Daphne. I have been waiting for an eternity for you," he says, his dark hair glistening in the sunlight. His grey eyes pierce into her blue ones._

_"Who are you?" she asks, confused and unsure. She is certain she had never met this man before; yet it feels like she has always known him, like she belongs here._

_"Guess," he says, the ends of his mouth twitching and his eyes smirking mischievously. And the answer comes to her itself. _

_"Sirius," she says, the name rolling off her mouth like a promise and he laughs, lifting her in the air._

**She wakes up the next morning with a huge grin on her face.**

_"C'mon Daphne, it'll be fun!" he says, dragging her by the hand. _

_They are standing in the middle of a crowded Muggle Street with cars zooming all around them, honking and making other terrible noises. She covers her ears with both of her hands to block them the sounds out._

_"No! I absolutely refuse to sit on this thing!" she screams over the noise, "This is insane! You'll get us both killed!"_

_"I'm already dead; I can't exactly die again, can I?" he replies with an easy lopsided grin and swings his legs around the motorbike he has nicked from a Muggle couple. She refuses to budge from her position, though, and he keeps pointing and laughing at the scorn on her face._

_She tells him off, like she has seen Malfoy telling people off, but it has no effect on him; he keeps laughing like a mad man (a very handsome mad man) until she sighs loudly and finally sits on the damn bike._

_"Hold me tight, Greengrasssssssss!" he roars in excitement and the bike whisks off, flying through the cars, the horns, the noise._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screams, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, clutching him for her dear life._

_"Live a little, Greengrass - enjoy the ride, the wind and meeeee!" he yells out to her and as the wind hits her face in full force, she realizes the truth behind his words. The wind feel amazing, just amazing. Slowly, she lessens her grip on his waist and within seconds, lets go of it completely. She lifts her hands high up in the air instead and lets the current of the air push her behind and feel alive._

**She has never felt so free, so alive before.**

_He is dancing, this weird kind of gypsy dancing which she doesn't understand, with his hands in the air and his feet moving in a fast combination of stumped steps. He is jumping on the bamboo sticks, and she realized, with a jolt, that they are in the Forbidden Forest. But they are not alone – there are other people, gypsies, dancing around them, jumping on the bamboo sticks in the same complex mix of steps as he is._

_"If you're an animal then tear up the floor, break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor - don't stop, keep it moving." He is singing along with the gypsy singers, pointing towards her with both his hands held out, fingers calling her on the floor. She shakes her head, moving backwards and laughing. As he twirls a gypsy woman around, he comes towards Daphne and pulls her into his arms._

_"Dance the night away..." he sings slowly in her ears and she throws her head back, laughing. He holds her hands and lifts them up, moving forward and backward in the same manner, and she giggles. _

**She laughs full out when she sees Lovegood's eccentric gypsy earrings later that day.**

**She's never felt happier in life – because this kind of love, it only happens once in a lifetime.**


End file.
